Fairy Lights: Stories of The Yule Ball
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: This is a series of Yule Ball stories featuring various couples at The Yule Ball in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.
1. Padma Patil and Seamus Finnigan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter Books, or the movies, or the cast members or anything. But believe me, I wish I did.

I thought it would be so cool to write this series. This first chapter is about Padma Patil and Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

><p>Padma Patil drummed her foot against the floor of the Great Hall, glancing at Ron. He looked rather dead and unhappy. He was probably wishing he hadn't come with her. Angrily, she stood up.<p>

"Ron, are you going to ask me to dance or not?" she snapped, staring at Parvati, who was gleefully dancing with a boy from Beauxbatons.

"No," he snapped back, not even looking at her.

Padma stood for a moment, staring at him. Then she stormed off, furious. She wastes her date on Ronald Weasley, and he doesn't even talk to her! Weaselbee! He was so lucky to get her, so lucky! And he doesn't even dance with her! That stupid git could never-

Suddenly, Padma stumbled, falling forward, screaming. "What the bloody hell was-"

"Gosh!" Seamus caught her. "That was a wand," he said, standing her up again. "Didn't you see it?"

Padma shook her head. "No, I was too busy being mad at-"

"-Ron," Seamus finished for her. "I saw. I think he's really mad at Hermione. She came with Viktor Krum."

"So what?" Padma said. She didn't understand, but she was ready to be mad at anything Ron did.

"I don't know," Seamus said. "He says she's like 'fraternizing with the enemy' or something. It's stupid."

"I bet he's just jealous of him," Padma said. "He got _Hermione Granger _and all Ron got was-"

"You're just as good as Hermione," Seamus insisted.

Padma blushed. "Um, thanks I guess," she said. "I guess you're-well-you know-"

There was an extremely awkward silence. Padma smoothed down her long plait and Seamus picked up the wand.

Glancing up, Padma caught Seamus's eye. Before they knew it, they were both laughing.

"I'm sorry," Seamus said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean-"

Padma grinned. "Yes?"

"I didn't mean that I like you or-"

He stopped. Padma looked rather affronted. "Not that I don't-" he tried to finish, but she stormed away.

Outside, the garden was decorated with lots of little lights, and fairies flying around, sprinkling dust. Padma sat down hard on a bench, full of anger again. What a horrible evening. Ron wanted to go with Hermione instead, and Seamus didn't even like her a little bit. Why hadn't she just stayed back at the Common Room. That's what Luna had done, and she seemed perfectly content. Of course, that was Luna, too.

"Hey, Padma!" Seamus ran into the garden. He looked a little angry, too, but with himself.

Padma sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, though rather coldly. "I didn't mean to disrupt your date or anything."

"Oh, I didn't have one really," Seamus said, waving his hand aside impatiently. "You didn't disrupt it, anyway. I didn't mean that, I was just trying to make things less awkward."

"Well, you certainly did that," Padma said, still mad. "Look, I'm really sorry, Seamus. Tonight just isn't a good time. I'm really mad at everybody."

"Are you mad at me?" Seamus said, sliding in next to her.

Padma looked at him for a second. Something inside her broke into a very warm smile. She hadn't ever noticed how wonderful Seamus was. He was so different from horrible Ron, she wasn't even sure how they could be in the same house. Of course she wasn't mad at him.

She sighed. She was madly _in love _with him.

"No," she managed to say, smiling a little. "Not at all."

"I didn't think so," Seamus said. "Not _really_, anyway. I mean, I'm such a good guy!" He laughed.

Padma laughed, too, and hugged him. "You are," she said. "So much better then Weaselbee, anyway."

Seamus laughed again. "Everybody's better then Weaselbee," he said truthfully. "But don't tell him I said that."

"I'm not sure I'm ever gonna speak to him again, anyway," Padma said. "He's such a jerk, isn't he?"

Seamus slid his arm around her. "I've always thought so," he agreed. "Secretly, of course."

"Of course."

Padma leaned into, Seamus, smiling. "You know, I'm not mad at him actually."

"You aren't?" Seamus stared at her. "I thought you said you weren't ever going to speak to him again."

"I probably won't," she said, "but I'm not mad at him."

"Why not?" Seamus asked, confused.

Padma stayed silent for a minute, smiling at Seamus. He heart felt very light, like she could fly all the way to the top of the castle without a broomstick. She was sure if she tried, it would be easy. Easier even then yelling at Ron.

Finally, she looked at Seamus and said, "Because he made me trip on that wand."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope so. Don't you think it was at least a little bit cute? ;)<p>

The next chapter is about Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. I plan to do more soon!

**Please review! Pretty pretty pretty please!**

Linley :)


	2. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. I don't own what the garden looks like, either.

I hope you like it! I know it's Chapter 2 already, but I really like this series and I thought I'd start it...

Please review if you like it! You can review on either chapter, just say if you like it!

Now, for Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson slipped into the entrance hall, her soft pink silk dress rippling about her knees. Her dark hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, artfully done in Hogsmeade just that afternoon.<p>

"Draco!" she exclaimed, hurrying up to him. He looked so handsome in his midnight black dress robes and white tie. She was so happy to be here. So happy.

Draco held out his arm, smiling and looking extremely handsome. "Let's go," he said. "They're having dinner before the champions open the dance."

Pansy took Draco's arm and followed him into the Great Hall. It was so beautiful, and was lined with silver everyplace. A gigantic silver Christmas tree had been placed at the back, where the staff tables usually sat. Now at least a dozen long tables sat in the center of the Great Hall.

"It's so beautiful," Pansy breathed, sitting down next to Draco at a table. "Every bit of it."

Draco nodded. "Father said it would be wonderful. This is one thing Dumbledore couldn't screw up."

Pansy nodded. "I'm so glad he didn't! It's so amazing! I wish we had the Yule Ball every year! But you have to have the Triwizard Tournament, too…" she frowned sadly. "At least we can enjoy this year!"

Draco smiled at her, and then turned around to watch the flood of students pour into the Great Hall. Pansy saw Harry and Parvati, and pointed at them.

"What's Patil _wearing_?" she asked, staring at the strange robes the girl was sporting. She looked so proud to be in them, too. Pansy shrugged. Parvati could have her idea of an amazing ball and Pansy could have hers. She would dance the night away with Draco, then go out in the garden and….

"Let's order our food," Draco was saying, interrupting her thoughts. "You just say what you want to your plate." Then, to his plate, he said, "Medium rare steak."

Pansy giggled excitedly as the steak appeared. "Oh, that's amazing! Spaghetti!"

And just like that, it appeared.

* * *

><p>Finally, the dinner was over and the tables had been moved magically away to leave the center open for dancing. Only a few small tables remained by the refreshments table.<p>

The champions began the dance as tradition, but soon everybody was joining in. Pansy grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor, where everybody was now waltzing about. Draco was a wonderful dancer, and Pansy floated along, entranced by this wonderful Christmas. She'd never had a better one, not even when she'd gone to Paris.

"Granger's having fun," Draco said sneeringly when they finally stopped jumping up and down along with everyone else (the Weird Sisters were playing now) and headed to a table.

Pansy glanced at Hermione, who was dressed in beautiful turquoise robes and was dancing with Viktor Krum.

"Viktor Krum doesn't compare to you," Pansy said loyally, grabbing Draco's hand. "Let's walk in the garden."

Draco nodded and allowed Pansy to lead him outside, glaring at Hermione the entire time. Pansy pretended not to notice. Hermione couldn't spoil this, either. Nothing could.

The garden was lit up beautifully, and fairies were flitting around, sprinkling fairy dust on the snow-capped bushes. Pansy breathed in, marveling at the beautiful garden. It was even more beautiful then the Great Hall. Why, it was almost prettier then her dress, which has cost 500 galleons and had come from a designer in Paris.

"It's gorgeous," Pansy exclaimed, leaning into Draco.

He nodded, agreeing, and slid his arm around her. "Wonderful," he said, though she wasn't quite sure if he really meant it or if he was just being nice.

"I can't believe this is really just outside," Pansy said. "It's the prettiest I've ever seen it. I wonder what they did to it?"

"They bewitched the fairies," Draco said, pointing at them as they continued to throw fairy dust about.

Pansy slid onto a bench with Draco, staring, entranced, at the fairies. "This is the best night ever," she whispered. "Don't you think, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, 'course," he said.

She stared into his eyes, wondering if he actually believed that.

"Really," he said, understanding. "It's the most beautiful night ever."

Before she flung herself into his arms, she laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I'm just hoping because I really did and my sister did too. Please review!<p>

Linley :)


	3. Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I never will, though I'm sure everybody wishes they did. Lucky J.K. Rowling! :)

So, here's Chapter 3. I know it's only about an hour after the other chapters, but I'm doing a writing frenzy here. You can't complain, if you like this story, then I'm sure you're perfectly happy to have this up, right? ;)

Thanks so much for reading this! I really like it and I'm trying to start with the more main characters. I do have a plan, so be patient ;)

Here's Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Cho Chang stared admiringly at Cedric Diggory as they danced, her feet matching his. She felt his arms holding firmly onto her, and she held tight to him, allowing him to lead her around the dance floor in the waltz.<p>

"Do you like it?" Cedric asked in his good natured way.

Cho smiled and nodded. How could she not like it? She was with him, and she liked anything she did with him, even if it was only walking in the halls or chatting in between classes. "It's wonderful," she assured him. "Just magical."

He grinned. "I know exactly what you mean," he said. "I can't even believe I'm here. Let's go get some punch."

Cho was sick of dancing, too. She wanted to look at everything, to admire the bright, silver drapes on the walls and the gigantic Christmas tree. She followed him off the dance floor, holding tight to his hand. The punch was in a big silver dusted glass bowl. Cho marveled at the beauty of it, but didn't say anything. It was weird to think a punch bowl was beautiful.

Cedric, however, appeared to agree. "Everything is so nice," he remarked as he handed her a glass of punch. "I've never seen the Great Hall look this way, and I've been here for six years."

"I've been here for five, and neither have I," Cho said agreeably. "It's so perfect tonight. Like you know it could never be better. And it can't be. I don't know what all they did to it, besides making it all silvery."

Cedric nodded, and wrapped his arm around Cho. "I don't think we've seen everything," he said. "I heard McGonagall saying the lake was really beautiful tonight."

Cho felt, if possible, even happier. "Let's go see!" she exclaimed. "They've bewitched little fairies to fly around, too!"

Cedric smiled, even though Cho doubted he cared much about fairies. Still, she appreciated that he hadn't said anything. She thought the idea of fairies flying around was perfectly dazzling, not to mention almost miraculous. She wondered who had thought up how to decorate the Yule Ball? It was probably an old tradition, but she was very pleased with whoever had originally thought it up. They deserved some sort of award.

"Cho?" Cedric was waiting for her.

She snapped back into the present and hurried after him. "Sorry," she said, laughing at herself.

He grinned. "That's okay," he said, draping her silver shawl about her shoulders. "I was watching the dancers, too."

Cho smiled inwardly, then realized that while she was thinking she _had _been watching the dancers. They were very magical, too. Every one of them was dancing the same way, flitting across the dance floor just like the fairies in the garden probably were. The girls practically floated along, every one of them looking star struck. Cho knew exactly how they felt. She felt that way, too.

* * *

><p>The moon was very bright outside. It glowed down upon the garden, engulfing it in shimmery light. Cho drew close to Cedric, and he put his arm tight around her, leading her through the enchanting garden to the lake.<p>

As they walked through it, Cho took in everything. It seemed every bush was not only covered with snow, but with the light silver fairy dust. Under the light of the moon, they seemed to shine so that you could see them from far away, glowing. Though the fairies were simply bewitched, Cho didn't think about that. She could stand there forever with Cedric, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and watch the fairies fly around, making the silence calm and soothing, as it was filled with the quiet yet gentle flutter of fairy wings.

But they moved on, past the scenes of beautiful fairies and shining bushes. Past the shadows of several people behind bushes, holding on tight to their dates. Past everything, to the lake.

Cho knew exactly what McGonagall meant the moment she saw it. Though the fairies weren't flying very close to it, the moonlight played on the lake and made it simply glimmer. The water rippled at Cho and Cedric came close to it.

"I can't even describe it," Cho said with ecstasy, throwing her arms around Cedric. "There isn't anything more beautiful then it in the whole world, no matter how far you go."

But Cedric shook his head, and pulled Cho close to him. "Oh yes there is," he said softly. "There's you."

* * *

><p>Did you find that cute? I did! Please review!<p>

**I give thanks to ILoveWillRiker and americanathogwarts for being my first reviewers! I hope you will be joined with other people soon!**

Linley :)


	4. Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I never will. But don't remind me.

Here it is! Chapter 4! It's Hannah and Ernie! If any of you read _**Jack on**_** Tottenham**, you already know that. If you didn't, then it is?

**I just thought I'd say that I welcome anonymous reviewers (that means people without accounts)!**

I'll welcome anybody to review my story! Please review it!

Anyway, here's Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Hannah Abbot danced down the stairs from her dormitory, her blonde hair tied in a knot against her head. Though she had used a huge amount of hair potion, she hoped nobody noticed. She hardly cared if they did. Tonight was her night, and not even Draco Malfoy or any of the Slytherins could spoil it.<p>

"Ready?" Ernie held out his arm for her. He looked so formal in his black dress robes and polished shoes. Though she knew it was him, he seemed different. But good different, just like she felt. Like they were older, and they did this all the time. And it was wonderful. Of course, they didn't do this all the time. Hannah had never even been to a dance.

"Who did Justin go with?" Hannah asked, making conversation.

Ernie paused for a second, then said, "Susan."

Hannah nodded. She was glad Susan had found a date. Her friend had been looking for a while. "That's good," she said.

Ernie shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

There was an awkward silence as they entered the Entrance Hall. Hannah couldn't think of anything to say. She glanced at Ernie nervously, but he was staring at the other couple. She sighed. "Let's get a seat for dinner," she managed to say. "I heard we can have anything we want."

Ernie nodded. "Yeah, sure. Er-I heard that too."

Hannah smiled weakly, and, taking Ernie's hand, led him into the Great Hall. It was already packed with people, but Hannah, in her four-inch heels, could see how magically it was decorated. Everything was silver, from the tables to the Christmas tree to even the floor, which was usually just grey stone. Her nervousness and awkwardness seemed to evaporate. "It's so _different_!" she exclaimed, whirling back around to Ernie.

He seemed to feel the exact same. "But good different," he added.

Hannah smiled. "Of course. Let's sit down. I can't wait to dance!"

Ernie, who probably wasn't looking as much forward to dancing as Hannah was, just laughed and pulled a chair out for Hannah.

_Eek! _Hannah screamed inwardly. This was the best night in all of her years at Hogwarts. No, in all her life. Sliding into the seat, she smiled a rather dazzling smile at Ernie.

"I never imagined it could be this marvelous!" she said as Ernie sat down next to her. "I knew it would be gorgeous, and Hermione was describing what they were going to do to it, but…"

Her voice trailed off as she sunk into this perfect dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was reality.

* * *

><p>When dinner was over, the tables were moved out of the way to leave a great, shiny dance floor. Ernie grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her back with everyone else as Harry and Parvati, Fleur and Roger, Hermione and Viktor (<em>Hermione and Viktor!<em>), and Cho and Cedric opened the dance. As they waltzed, Hannah stared dazedly at them. It was so perfect, the way they were dancing. The girls soaring through the air, their dresses rippling. Parvati was the most stunning, her long dark hair soaring behind her as her very colorful dress robes made an ark of flying satin.

"You wanna dance?" Ernie said, interrupting Hannah's thoughts. Hannah didn't even have to consider it. She grabbed his hand and almost ran onto the dance floor.

It was even more fun then Hannah had pictured. Every time Ernie lifted her up, her lavender colored dress caught the wind just right and rippled about her. She didn't ever want to stop, not ever. She would dance forever. Forever with Ernie.

* * *

><p>When the clock struck midnight, the dance ended. Hannah was gasping for breath, but she wished it would go on. Ernie wrapped his arm about her shoulders, leading her out of the Great Hall.<p>

When they reached the Hufflepuff common room, Hannah was wishing with all her might that they could back in time, that she could dance more.

"Hannah?" Ernie was holding onto her arm, stopping her from going upstairs.

"Yes?" Hannah asked, trying not to sound sad. "What is it?"

"It's this," Ernie said. And leaning down, he-

Hannah was screaming inside as threw herself onto her bed. She was dreaming, she had to be.

But she opened her eyes, willing herself to be wearing her dress, to have just been kissed by Ernie Macmillan.

She looked at the clock. 12:12. Ernie had just shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I welcome anonymous reviewers!<strong>

Anybody who wants to review, can! Please review! ;)

I honestly don't care if you insult my story. Otherwise, how could I make it better?

I'm not gonna thank those four reviewers again. They've gotten lots of thanks already! I'd like to thank some more people!

If you review any of my stories, I will put your name in whatever my next story is! I'll thank you even if you're anonymous, I'll just thank you by whatever name or number or whatever you put up.

Linley :)


	5. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the main ideas really. Just the story.

Here it is! Chapter 5! I know the other chapters all ended very happily, but I think this one contradicted that. At least for Ginny, anyway.

So, as you probably just guessed, this is Ginny and Neville's story! Um, at least Neville had fun ;)

I just wanted to give an extra special thanks to **americanathogwarts** who gave me good advice about that, so this story is for you! :)

Here it is!

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley stood back as the tables vanished and the dance floor was cleared. She glanced nervously at Neville, willing him to not want to dance, but already he was coming towards her.<p>

She sighed. Why did she have to be a third year, and have to come with anyone who would have her? Why couldn't she have asked somebody she really _wanted_, not clumsy, slow-

No, that was mean. Really mean. Neville had asked her, had brought her even though she was only thirteen. She should be grateful to him. She was very lucky to come at all. And she had come to dance. That was what the Yule Ball was, and everyone else seemed to be loving it. _I should too_, she told herself. _Neville brought me, and it's lovely, and the least I can do is dance with him._

"Ginny? Um, want to dance?" Neville looked rather awkward, holding out his hand. It was obviously his first dance.

It was hers, too, and she did know how he felt. Forcing herself to smile, she took his hand. "Yeah, 'course," she lied easily. "Of course I do. Let's now."

Neville smiled back at her, and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Ginny was painfully aware of how the silver added to the stone floor made it slightly slippery. She glanced at Neville's shoes. Polished leather. Just great.

The waltz was a simple dance, really simple. It was just stepping and leaping and being pulled down. For Neville, it was simply stepping and lifting her up and pulling her down. But of course, he managed to screw even that up.

"Ouch!" Ginny let out a yelp as Neville's foot landed on hers. She wasn't even wearing her good school shoes. She was wearing open ballet flats.

"Sorry!" Neville exclaimed, sounding very sorry. He flushed red, and stopped dancing.

Ginny shook her head. "No-no, it's okay. I'm fine." _If only_, she thought bitterly. _Of course I'm not fine._

But it seemed she was going to have to pretend to bed fine the whole evening, as Neville stepped on her foot again. And again.

Finally, Ginny stop, breathless. "Let's take a break," she panted, trying not to limp to a seat. She felt horrible. But Neville looked rather guilty, and she knew she had some sort of duty to him, though she didn't know what. "It's fine," she said, smiling. "I'm just tired."

Neville looked relieved, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry about your foot," he muttered, looking away slightly. His face was on fire.

"It's okay," Ginny repeated. _Why did she keep saying that? Of course it wasn't okay. Why couldn't she just tell Neville to leave her alone? _Because that wouldn't be fair, that was why. It would be mean and rude and humiliating for Neville. And she wasn't that kind of girl. She wasn't mean to people and she wasn't rude to people, and she certainly didn't hurt or humiliate people. She was Ginny Weasley. Friendly, fun, easygoing, young, little Ginny Weasley. The girl that everyone trusted to like them. She liked everybody, after all. _Or they think so, anyway_, Ginny muttered to herself.

"What?" Neville asked, turning back to her. He was probably searching for anything to say that would start a conversation.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said, smiling again. She was determined to make him think she was having a good time. "What do you want to-um-do?"

"We could dance again," Neville suggested, looking better.

_Oh no oh no oh no! _"Yeah, okay," Ginny said in as normal a voice she could muster. "Sure. Absolutely. Of course."

Neville was completely oblivious, however. He took her hand and hurried out onto the dance floor. "I'll try not to step on your foot," he said, laughing.

Ginny laughed, too, though not very sincerely. She didn't want to hurt him, and she didn't want to embarrass him. All that was left was to dance with him through the pain.

Finally, the clock struck midnight. Was it only midnight? It felt like it had been hours since the dance had begun. That clock had to be wrong. Ginny could have sworn it was going on 3am.

She felt Neville take her hand and lead her out of the Great Hall, saw the portrait hole pass by as they climbed through. She saw the common room unfold, and sat down, though hardly seeing the armchair she was seated in. She wanted to go to bed. She was tired. Tired of dancing, tired of having her foot stepped on. Tired of Neville.

"So, goodnight," Neville said, bringing her back into reality. He looked really happy. "It was so fun."

Ginny sighed. At least he had fun. He seemed to have enjoyed the dancing. Very much, in fact. He was grinning at her, not even noticing she wasn't smiling back.

"Goodnight," she said, watching him head to the stairs. She knew she should tell him she'd had fun, but she didn't want to lie anymore. Instead, she grinned back, feeling like that was just as bad.

Finally she heard the door to his dormitory shut, and she threw herself back onto the couch, not even caring that her perfect blue gown was crumpling.

"Have fun?" Hermione was standing in front of her, looking very flushed.

Ginny paused for a moment, thinking about the evening. "Neville did," she finally decided on. "He really enjoyed it."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope you did! I think it was pretty similar to how Ginny must have felt, although I might have made her a tad bit meaner then she really is. I don't know. I don't really hate Ginny or anything, it just sort of happened that way.<p>

I said on my last story I'll thank all my new reviewers, so I'm thanking these people:

**Mary Matthesen**

**justareader13**

**Sebastianfangirl101**

** Spacecacet777**

And again, big thanks to **americanathogwarts **who has been following my story from the very beginning! And you too, **ILoveWillRiker**, but you don't count ;)

I will still thank any new reviewers, plus any old ones, too, if they review again! I especially like advice, and if you say what you liked.

Last of all-

**I welcome anonymous reviewers! That means people who don't have accounts! Just click review like anyone else and put any name or number into the right box! I'll thank you, too! You don't have to have an account to review!**

And again, please review my stories!

Linley :)


	6. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or the Yule Ball, or Fleur or Roger Davies.

Here's Chapter 6! I'm doing Fleur and Roger because **americanathogwarts **suggested it, so here it is for you!

This is a little different then what might have happened in the book, I don't know, but everything they did did happen, just what you thought happened was different then you thought (okay, that doesn't make sense, but it will if you read).

Anyway, here's Chapter 6! Fleur and Roger Davies!

* * *

><p>Fleur Delacour stepped into the Great Hall, her shimmery blue gown swishing about her knees, her hand on Roger Davies's arm.<p>

"It's decorated really nice," Roger said, though he appeared to be gazing at her and not the decorations or the Great Hall at all.

Fleur glanced around at the silver drapes hung all about the hall and the floor dusted with silver. "At Beauxbatons, we would have a ball every 'ear," she told him, "et there was none of zis draping and silver. We would 'ave sculptures of ice et ze girls would all wear long gowns. Et there would be none of zese ugly plants."

Roger, still not looking at anything but her, said, "Yeah, none of these ugly plants."

She smiled and waved her head, her long silvery hair sliding about her shoulders. Roger looked dazed by his amazing good luck. "Let's sit down," she said, allowing him to lead her to a table. "Zese tables are nothing compared to the ones we 'ad at Beauxbatons, they were made of ice dusted with silver et…"

He appeared interested in hearing about Beauxbatons. Even after their food came, he didn't touch it and continued to look at her. What was wrong with him? Didn't he ever say anything? Of course, Hogwarts was not nearly as magical as Beauxbatons, but it was his school, after all, and anybody else would have defended it. Though, of course, she did seem to have a very enchanting effect on people. She flashed him a dazzling smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to allow the tables to be moved away. "We will open ze dance," she reminded him. "Et the uzzer champions."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

She smiled at him again, though wishing he would talk more. Maybe she made him nervous. She did have that effect on people she'd noticed. Like that Weasley boy, the one who was always hanging around Harry Potter. She remembered him asking her to the ball a while ago. S remembered the horrified look on his face as he'd said it. She had a rather bewitching effect on boys, too. Of course, she _was _part Veela. She remember Maman saying that she should use to her advantage. Every boy loved a Veela.

The music was starting now. It was the waltz. Roger seemed to become more confident when it began, and he lead her out onto the dance floor, looking simply stunning. She'd made a good choice.

As the dance started, she allowed him to lift her up into the air. He appeared to be very amazed that this was really happening to him. Anyone would be. Everyone had wanted to go with her.

It appeared that all of the champions were very happy with their partners, except for Harry. He looked very awkward, dancing with Parvati Patil. She looked happy, anyway. However, Harry was probably a lot like her. Everyone wanted to go with him. Not only was he a champion, he was The Boy Who Lived.

"Fleur?" the music was getting more loud and rocky. She turned her attention back to Roger. He looked rather pleased with himself.

"At Beauxbatons, we did not 'ave zis loud rock music. It was all waltzes et slow dances."

From the look on Roger's face, he seemed to honestly be wishing there was a slow dance, too. "Let's go outside," he suggested breathlessly.

She nodded and allowed him to take her hand. "Oui," she agreed.

He looked amazed that she had actually agreed. It seemed he was amazed with everything she did. It was nice, but it was also slightly annoying. She wished he would say something besides agreeing with her or suggesting things to do and obviously praying she'd go along with him.

Outside was rather beautiful, Fleur saw. Though she didn't care to admit it, it seemed just as beautiful as Beauxbatons, though lacking the wood nymphs and fairies.

No, wait, there were fairies. They were sprinkling fairy dust about. Fleur paused. There wasn't anything to criticize. She didn't want to, anyway. This wasn't about pointing out the flaws with Hogwarts. Besides, she did all the talking. No boy ever actually talked to her himself, except maybe to compliment her or to-

"What's wrong, Fleur?" Roger asked, pulling her into a clump of bushes.

Yes, that was another thing they did. They asked her if she was okay, if she wanted to do something else. Didn't the boys ever like anything? Roger was Quidditch Captain. Didn't he like Quidditch? Why didn't he tell her about that? Maman had never mentioned that being part Veela had a price, too. You were always liked for beauty. She'd never met one boy who'd complimented her personality or her skill. It was as if they didn't even think she had it.

"Nothing," she managed to say, turning away from Roger. "I'm tired. I zink I will go to bed."

Roger stared after her as she started to walk to the Beauxbatons carriage. She turned away. She didn't want him to see her cry. She was Fleur, the beautiful, part Veela Fleur. She wasn't supposed to cry.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? It might be a little depressing, but I think Fleur had to feel that way at least some of the time. It also sort of makes sense for why she married Bill, because he actually liked <em>her<em>.

Nobody's reviewed my stories since that Emily/Tim American Girl one was published, so I'm done with thanking everyone who reviews! Well, indefinitely, I mean. If you give a really nice or helpful review, I will thank you! I love suggestions, too!

Linley :)


End file.
